


For Tonight

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: Originally written for the prompt, "Can i uh also request some cuddles."





	For Tonight

Time flew by in bursts of laughter and, “ _Remember when—!”_ until the light disappeared from the window. Ange and Charlotte had been sitting at the table in Charlotte’s bedroom for hours, caught in sweet memories of their days together and dancing around the decade they’d spent apart, and they’d both forgotten about the clock. When the conversation finally stopped to catch its breath, Ange glanced over her shoulder and blinked at the dark sky outside. She hadn’t planned to stay here this long, so with a sigh, she pushed back her chair to stand.

“I should go. It’s late, and we both need to sleep—”

“Wait.” Charlotte reached as if to grab Ange’s sleeve, but her hand stopped in the open air over the table. “Why don’t you stay in here for tonight? I could loan you a nightgown—it’ll be like a sleepover.”

Ange shook her head. “It would be bad if someone saw me leaving your room. People will get suspicious if they think we’re spending too much time together.”

“But it’s already late, and if you get caught violating curfew, the housemother will start keeping a closer eye on you to make sure you’re not causing trouble. In the morning, you can get up early and pretend you’d just left your room for a minute if anyone asks.” The wall lamps’ light glinted from her eyes. “Besides, I’ve really enjoyed getting to talk with you, and I don’t want our time together to end so soon. Please, Charlotte?”

That was  _checkmate_ , and they both knew it. Ange turned her head to consider how the bed sat relative to the window. The alcove’s wall might make it harder for the sunrise to wake her, but she had dealt with worse arrangements before. She slowly looked back to Charlotte’s waiting gaze. “All right, but just for tonight.”

“Great!” Charlotte bounced from her chair to retrieve the promised nightgown. She’d already dressed herself for bed and plaited her hair into a loose braid, so after Ange changed, Charlotte turned off the lights and got into her bed. Ange lay on the outer half, and for a few minutes, she settled into the sound of quiet breathing behind her and the press of the blanket’s weight. Just as she started to doze, something brushed against her back and drew her towards consciousness.

The touch started as fingertips trailing between her shoulder blades, then grew into a hand pressing against her back, and when the bed shifted as Charlotte moved closer, Ange rolled onto her back to look at her. Charlotte’s face was close to her own, and her pale eyes reflected the moonlight from the window. Ange whispered, “Princess?”

A smile flitted onto Charlotte’s face, but it was different from her usual ones—thinner, bittersweet. “I wish we could do stuff like this more often. It feels lonely having to hide everything all the time.”

“Isn’t that what we’re working for? To tear down the Wall so we can be together without hiding it?”

“But sometimes I wish it could be a little bit easier.” Charlotte brushed her hair from her eyes. “Sometimes, when I see other people outside, I feel jealous of how easily they can be together. What have we done to deserve a life like this?”

Ange’s silence answered for her. She reached to take Charlotte’s hand, and Charlotte snuggled close to her side, her face pressing against Ange’s shoulder as she hugged Ange’s arm to her chest like a teddy bear.

“Sorry for being gloomy,” Charlotte said. “I’m just tired. I’ll be better in the morning.”

“You’re fine now, Princess.”

“Mm…Good night.”

They settled together to sleep and forget, at least for a little while, the uncertainty hanging over them outside.


End file.
